The present invention relates in general to solid waste or like refuse disposal and has specific reference to an improved container adapted to collect dry or town refuse (garbage) or rubbish, preliminary to compacting and subsequently discharging this solid waste in a compacted condition.
Hitherto known refuse containers, designed for use either as such or in conjunction with compacting systems, comprise as a rule a bag of any suitable material for lining completely the inner lateral walls and bottom of the container.
These known containers are objectionable mainly in that the removal of the internal bag requires the extraction thereof from the container. Now, in most instances, due to the specific nature of the refuse, rubbish and waste, and also nearly compulsorily when such refuse is compacted, this lining bag is generally torn, thus forming apertures through which a relatively large amount of waste and refuse can escape. As a result, this refuse disposal method is attended by tedious and polluting consequences.